


Emails from the Musain

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emails, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Please let me know if the youtube videos are not posting and I'll put in links instead!)</p><p>(Also, come say hi on <a href="http://thestarsjustblinkforus.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :))</p></blockquote>





	1. Re: happy happy

**From:**  R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Saturday, November 09, 2013 2:44 PM  
 **Subject:**  Re: happy happy

you bastard this has been in my head all goddamn day

 

_On Friday, Nov 08, 2013 at 10:14 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_


	2. Re: jiggling things

**From:**  Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Saturday, November 09, 2013 3:51 PM  
 **Subject:**  Re: jiggling things

And yet you still clicked…

 

_On Saturday, November 09, 2013 3:32 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Was half expecting it to be porn.

 

_On Saturday, November 09, 2013 3:28 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I. Love. It.

 

_On Saturday, November 09, 2013 3:13 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_


	3. 20 Things

**From:**  Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>; J-dawg <prouvaire@lesamisabc.org>; Courfycat <courfeyrac@lesamisabc.org>; ferrebear <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>; firecrotch <feuilly@lesamis.org>; Jolllly <joly@lesamisabc.org>; Eagle Man <bossuet@lesamis.org>; EnjyEnjoEnj <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Wednesday, December 04, 2013 12:45 PM  
 **Subject:**  20 Things


	4. Re: 20 Things

**From:**  Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Wednesday, December 04, 2013 1:04 PM  
 **Subject:**  Re: 20 Things

Dude, I’m just hoping someone brings corndogs to the next meeting…

(and that maybe we can end it with drinks downstairs instead of… that. That was some Carmina Burana level shit…)

 

_On Wednesday, December 04, 2013 12:56 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Beat me to it ;).  

I was tempted to send this to just the two of them (and probably would have if my internet connection hadn’t crapped out on me last night), but I’m glad you sent it to everyone - good reminders in general.

Thank you. You’re awesome.

 

_On Wednesday, December 04, 2013 12:45 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_


	5. Re: 20 Things

**From:**  Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  the angry ginger <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Wednesday, December 04, 2013 1:20 PM  
 **Subject:**  Re: 20 Things

I disagree with you, but I still like you as a person who is a human being and I will treat you like that because if I didn’t it would make everything bad and that’s what lots of people do and it’s lame.

(The Cubs suck. I can’t help things that are facts.)

 

_On Wednesday, December 04, 2013 1:14 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

You’ll never find out.

Also.

My sports team is always the best sports team. I think you should just accept this.

 

_On Wednesday, December 04, 2013 1:06 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

what? you’re not a natural redhead?

 

_On Wednesday, December 04, 2013 12:58 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

“firecrotch”? Really??

 

_On Wednesday, December 04, 2013 12:45 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_


	6. Re: Hey

**From:**  Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  Grantaire <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Wednesday, December 04, 2013 7:31 PM  
 **Subject:**  Re: Hey

Firstly, I  _was_  wrong. I  _am_  wrong. That’s why I’m apologizing. Please tell me you don’t actually believe a word I said because nothing I have ever said has been farther from the truth. Not doing something is not the same thing as being incapable of it. You’re fully capable. You just don’t want to be or try to be and that’s where I get ragey and say awful things I don’t mean. I  _don’t_  mean them Grantaire. Not about you. I know by now you enjoy baiting me and I should know better than to rise to it, because contrary to popular belief most of the time I don’t enjoy arguing with you. Not when it’s like that. I hate it when it’s like that I hate it and I don’t want to fight with you like that like personal. I barely even know you, I have no right to say things like that or make assumptions or lecture you about your potential or future when at the end of the day it’s none of my business. I’m not your parent or your boyfriend or whatever so what you choose to do or not do or be or not be or behave it shouldn’t upset me like it does and I’m just sorry for being awful ok and ill work on it ok because i don’t want you to leave like that again. That was really bad.

Secondly, I had to work that day. I told you I had to work that day and you never asked me again. I would have gone I wanted to go but you never asked me again. I asked  _you_  remember and you said the exhibit had moved on and then you didn’t say anything else. You never asked me again. As for resemblance, I don’t know maybe? As for your other comment that is currently none of your business. Either way I’d prefer it if you just called me by my name. And not some awful bastardization of it like Bahorel is so fond of.

 

_On Wednesday, Dec 04, 2013 at 7:10 PM, Grantaire <grantaire@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

1\. Check your email. Bahorel sent everyone a video.  


2\. I accept your apology even though you aren’t wrong what you said about me.

2a. _I'm_  sorry I prove you right on a daily basis.

2b. I don’t think you’re an asshole. Just delusional.

3\. I am not and never have been referring to Apollo’s character or deeds or mythology or whatever. You would know that if you had gone with me when I asked you that time but here for your reference and so you stop thinking I’m being a dick when i’m actually not trying to be for once:

Obvs I can’t speak to any accuracy for below the waist comparisons, but I hope for your sake (and other people’s or maybe no one’s i don’t know how you roll or if you roll or whatever different strokes for different folks we’re all everyday people and all that) you’re packing more than that. If you tell me you don’t see the resemblance everywhere else I’m going to assume you need thicker glasses than combeferre’s because christ jesus

 

_On Wednesday, Dec 04, 2013 at 6:55 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Once again I have no idea what you are talking about.

If you don’t want to accept my apology just say so. 

And for the last time please please please stop with the “Apollo” stuff. I noticed you have that as my name when you send emails and I may not be up on my Greek Mythology but I do know how to google and it is not remotely appropriate and it makes me uncomfortable and when I asked you to stop calling me that the last time I meant across the board stop. So please. Stop. 

Unless you really think I am that big of an asshole, in which case… Well, last night would seem to prove you right.

 

_On Wednesday, Dec 04, 2013 at 6:44 PM, Grantaire <grantaire@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

would you still be apologizing if bahorel hadn’t shamed us in front of everyone via kid president

 

_On Wednesday, Dec 04, 2013 at 6:32 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I’m sorry about last night.


	7. Re: Ahahahaha

**From:** Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **To:**** Joly <Joly@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **Sent:**** Thursday, December 05, 2013 1:44 PM **  
 **Subject:**** Re: Ahahahaha

Definitely in a good way. The best way.

He has been laying it on a bit thick hasn’t he :)? It’s kind of amazing.

Poor R. That was… rough.  

 

_On Thursday, Dec 05, 2013 at 1:41 PM, Joly <joly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I hope in a good way :). (I meant it in a good way)

I don’t think I’ve ever seen him have a crush like this before. Like pulling pigtails, pushing into mud puddles (metaphorically of course) kind of thing. He’s like the new R.

 

_On Thursday, Dec 05, 2013 at 1:39 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I… actually have no words… _he laid an egg._

I feel like I’ve known you forever too.

Well that’s Bahorel, being inappropriate all over the place. And delightful.

 

_On Thursday, Dec 05, 2013 at 1:34 PM, Joly <joly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I keep forgetting you didn’t grow up in Chicago. I feel like I’ve known you forever…

This is what Bahorel was referring to when he called you Eagle Man:

 (and um. LOOK WHAT HE CALLED FEUILLY)

 

_On Thursday, Dec 05, 2013 at 1:22 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

??? :)? 

 

_On Thursday, Dec 05, 2013 at 1:01 PM, Joly <joly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I realized where I’ve heard “Eagle Man” before while I was doing the dishes last night. Instead of a lightbulb moment it was more like that “booooong” noise happened and I nearly dropped a glass.


	8. Re: 20 Things

**From:**  Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  Eagle Man <bossuet@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Thursday, December 05, 2013 4:29 PM  
 **Subject:**  Re: 20 Things

You were taking too long. You’re welcome.

Be safe!

(eyebrow waggle but with actual eyebrows)

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 4:06 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

DID YOU JUST ASK HIM ON A DATEFOR ME

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:55 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

Ok, I just texted him. You’re getting pizza tonight at Ginos - the one on Superior near you guys

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:42 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

We’re… not on the phone, B…

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:40 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

Oh my God you two are exhausting. (imagine me doing the eye rolly thing) Hold on a second.

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:37 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Not like that he doesn’t.

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:34 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

You started it, dude. At least he likes you back.

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:29 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Shuttup

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:24 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

_Oh_   _Joly_ thinks _._   _Joly_ reads emails  _Joly, Joly Jooooooly_. 

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:20 PM, Bossuet <bossuet  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

Joly thinks you like him too. He thinks you want to have ten million of his cute little redheaded babies.

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:13 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

He’s just fun to make mad. I like it when he turns the same color as his hair

(matt smith has more eyebrow action than you. also stahp you’ll hurt yourself)

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:10 PM, Bossuet <bossuet  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

you referred to his genitals in a blatant but also somewhat easy to miss way if you aren’t Feuilly (or Joly who reads everything in front of him I’m not kidding he reads the labels on everything so it’s like habit at this point). Which I think is how you flirt maybe.

(I kind of do too and I’m still doing the thing at you. Waggle waggle.) 

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:04 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

(that’s impossible. you don’t have any.) 

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 3:00 PM, Bossuet <bossuet  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

From you know. All the HITTING ON HIM.

(Imagine my eyebrows doing the thing)

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 2:55 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

_exsqueeze_ me?

 

_On Thursday, December 05, 2013 2:33 PM, Bossuet <bossuet  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_

So how bruised is Feuilly?

 

_On Wednesday, December 04, 2013 12:45 PM, Bahorel <bahorel  @lesamisabc.org  > wrote:_


	9. Re:

**From:** Bossuet  <bossuet@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:** Bahorel  <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:** Monday, December 09, 2013 10:30 PM  
 **Subject:** Re:

It’s not your fault, you were trying to help. I just have shit timing. Always have. Probably always will.

I just want to get drunk. And probably heartburn.

heartburn. ha!

fuck

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 10:22 PM, Bahorel wrote:_

Dude, I kind of feel like this is my fault. Least I can do is bring beer and Thai.

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 10:22 PM, Bossuet wrote:_

Yes, please.

Thanks, B.

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 10:19 PM, Bahorel wrote:_

That doesn’t mean you can’t be sad for you.

You want me to come over? Takeout and Arrested Development always works for me

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 10:12 PM, Bossuet wrote:_

I don’t know… I mean I don’t want to hope for that. He’s my friend. He likes someone. I should be happy for him right?

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 10:08 PM, Bahorel wrote:_

I’m really sorry man. I thought

Maybe it’ll fizzle

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 10:01 PM, Bossuet wrote:_

A week ago I guess. She brought in a kid that got doored. She practically carried him into the ER and dragged his mangled bike along after them by the chain in case he wanted to salvage it. So apparently she’s like a superhero or something and she got her hand all cut up and he cleaned it for her and she asked him out over iodine swabs and spongebob bandaids and of course she did because why wouldn’t she why wouldn’t anyone why didn’t i the day we met and he thinks I’d really like her and we barely ate anything even though they had a pretty good gluten free menu and it was awful. I haven’t talked to him in three days which is weird and I hate it and he wants me to meet her and I can’t yet but I don’t know how to tell him I can’t yet because he doesn’t know I wanted it to be a date and I didn’t know I wanted it to be a date until I actually went home after work so I could put on this sweater he told me he liked once and so I was late and I came in and he’s sitting there and there were candles and stuff and it was fine it was better than fine until I spilled red wine all over everything and it got on his shirt and he laughed and he said “always drink white if you’re wearing it” and I guess that’s something she swears by or whatever and that’s when he started telling me about her and I thought I was going to throw up all over the stupid checkered table cloth

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 9:49 PM, Bahorel wrote:_

Shit when did he start seeing someone. he like only exists at the hospital and with you

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 9:45 PM, Bossuet wrote:_

He’s seeing someone. He told me he’s seeing someone and I kind of had to leave the table for minute and cry in the bathroom and I should have known ok because of course he’s seeing someone he’s funny and amazing and beautiful and good with kids and I swear to god if you repeat any of that I will… do something. To you. That you will not like. I don’t know what it is but you will not like it.

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 9:35 PM, Bahorel wrote:_

What happened??? It was supposed to be so good

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 9:32 PM, Bossuet wrote:_

I don’t want to talk about it.

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 9:27 PM, Bahorel wrote:_

Dude. PIZZA DATE.

:)??? (eyebrow waggle)

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 9:20 PM, Bossuet wrote:_

So what?

 

_On Monday, Dec 09, 2013 at 9:03 PM, Bahorel wrote:_

sooo?


	10. ?

**From:**  R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:** ~~Apollo~~  Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Tuesday, December 10, 2013 3:22 AM  
 **Subject: ?**

<http://worldsfair.fieldmuseum.org/>

?


	11. Re: Fw: ?

**From:**  Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 3:12 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: ?

A while ago – I ran into him at the planetarium and we decided to go to the Field after since it’s right there. It was fun.

Well, if you go I’m sure you’ll find out.

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 2:59 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

When did you go to a museum with Grantaire?

Passionate how?

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 2:56 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

When have you ever not had something to say to each other? I can only speak from my own experience, but Grantaire is an excellent guide. He’s informed and passionate and I think it would do you both good to be around each other outside of the Musain/ABC stuff.

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 2:50 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

What if we have a terrible time. What if we can’t think of anything to say to each other

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 2:36 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Enjolras…

Ok, look. I think he _is_  asking you out in his weird Grantaire way where it’ll be easy to deny that’s what he’s doing if you say no, but I can’t tell you whether or not to accept. 

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 2:30 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

But then he’d know that I don’t know if he is or not. Please tell me what to do. I didn’t know last time and I waited too long to follow up and the exhibit closed. If I’d known it was maybe a date I would have considered it better. I would have suggested a different time but that was before we started arguing so much… 

You know what, never mind. He’s not asking me out. He probably just saw me reading that book and is trying to smooth things over which is really nice of him when I’m the one who was so awful. He probably just thought I’d like to go on my own. Or with you or Feuilly.

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 2:22 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

You could just ask him?

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 2:16 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I don’t know. I think I would like to know if he is asking for one before I decide that. I don’t want to be presumptuous. And I don’t want him to make fun of me. I’m not good at this. That’s why I’m asking what you think? 

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 1:52 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I mean with Grantaire. Do you want it to be a date?

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 1:50 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Yes - I was reading that Devil in the White City book you and Feuilly both recommended and this would be a wonderful addendum.

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 1:47 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Do you want to go to the exhibit?

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 1:43 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

We do talk to each other. We were. Kind of. I sent him an apology email and he brought up the last time he asked me if I wanted to see something - remember I told you about the Greek exhibit at the Art Institute? - I couldn’t go when he asked and then I asked  _him_  about it later because I did want to. I don’t take advantage of what the city has to offer by way of the arts and I should broaden my views. Feuilly says there are many ways to reach people and I overheard him and Jehan talking about that once, about reaching people emotionally and visually and that logic and rhetoric isn’t always enough… It sounded to me like tricking people into caring or manipulating them into it when they just  _should_ but… Feuilly and Jehan are really smart. I thought I might talk to R about what his views are on the subject as well while we were looking at things but he just kind of never asked again. Until now, I guess?

(I told him I didn’t mean what I said and he kind of brushed it off like he always does when I’m trying to be honest with him and Combeferre he thinks I meant it. He thinks it’s true. I told him it wasn’t and he never emailed me back so I thought he was mad but then he sent this and I’m just confused.) 

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 1:35 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

For two such verbose people I am continuously baffled by your insistent inability to actually _talk to each other._

_On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 1:33 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Yes.

 

 _On Monday, Dec 10, 2013 at 1:02 PM, Combeferre <combeferre@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

That’s all he sent? Just a link and a “?”?

 

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 12:22 PM, Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Is he asking me on a date? You speak Grantaire better than I do…

 **From:**  R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:** ~~Apollo~~  Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Tuesday, December 10, 2013 3:22 AM  
 **Subject:**

<http://worldsfair.fieldmuseum.org/>

?


	12. Re: ?

**From:**  Enjolras <enjolras@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:** Grantaire <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Tuesday, December 10, 2013 7:56 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: ?

yes

 _On Tuesday, Dec 10, 2013 at 3:22 AM, R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

<http://worldsfair.fieldmuseum.org/>

?

 


	13. Re: Um

**From:**  Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>  
 **To:**  Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:**  Tuesday, February 11, 2014 1:16 PM  
 **Subject:**  Re: Um

Can I come see you?

Please? 

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:45 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I think I need to see you.

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:44 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I took the day off for J - he got his wisdom teeth out and is currently zonked out and drooling on me while i eat his weird leftovers. why

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:28 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Are you at work right now? Have you taken lunch yet? 

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:20 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

NO. Absolutely NOT. 

can we forget about this too. just forget I said anything. ever. I don’t have a thing for you or whatever. so you don’t have to worry that whenever I care about you or want to help or whatever that it’s coming from my pants

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:17 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Is that why you wanted me to come home with you? After you found out I’ve been living in my car? You were hoping something might happen?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:06 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

but do I also insult their sports team?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:04 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

you give nicknames to  _everyone_

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:59 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I only give nicknames to people I really like.

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:56 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

You nicknaming me  _firecrotch_  in your email and insulting my sports team is you  _flirting_?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:55 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I think I’m experiencing a first here.

I have no idea what to say to that.

Except, yeah? A lot?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:52 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Wait, were you laying on?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:51 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I think you might be. It’s cool I get it. I’ll lay off.

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:42 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I’m not into Enjolras.

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:40 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I mean by letting me know you’re maybe into Enjolras? 

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:31 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I guess I thought you’d be more discreet? Courf seems to get so excited for people when they hook up and if he didn’t know already… I guess I thought he might accidentally say something and embarrass them. I wouldn’t want anyone to be embarrassed. People getting together is a nice thing. It’s good. And like I said you’re discreet. You haven’t told anyone about my situation, so I know you can keep things quiet so…

What do you mean “let you down easy”?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:22 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

can i just

why did you email me? you said yourself courf knows shit too so why me and not him

are you just trying to let me down easy…?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:14 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I want to say no but I do. Yes.

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:13 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

yeah ok. forgotten. never happened. i know nothing.

except i might have just emailed R

do you want to know what he says

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:08 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

No. I don’t know. He’s never mentioned it and I just kind of thought if he ever did… I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about him like that? Even when it was happening. I mean it was nice. It’s nice to be kissed and he was good at it but I don’t know. I think I was too surprised it was happening in the first place to consider that he might actually mean it… I figured he was just drunk. He tried to pet my hair the last time he was drunk so… I mean is he usually affectionate like that? I’ve only seen him drunk twice… Have you ever seen him do that? Like be affectionate to people like that when he’s drunk? Or is he just like that with me?

It doesn’t matter, I was just surprised and it’s slow today so I thought I’d email you about it because you enjoy it when our friends are weird (and Enjolras and Grantaire climbing each other outside the B&B in broad daylight is weird. For them.) and I guess I kind of wanted to know either way since I’m still trying to figure you all out…

Just… can you forget I mentioned it? I shouldn’t have asked, it’s none of my business. They probably want to keep whatever it is between them. In which case I feel like a jerk for spilling so can we just forget I emailed you at all please

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:03 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

does it matter to you if they are?did you want something to happen? with e i mean after he laid one on you were you hoping he’d do it again

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 10:55 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

In the kitchen. After the ball drop.

Do you think they’re a thing or just… doing… things.

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 10:32 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Wait when did he kiss you on nye you didn’t kiss anyone on nye

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 10:27 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I was on the bus and we were at a stop and I looked out the window at the Beans and Bagels we sometimes get breakfast from and I saw them around the corner, you know in that kind of alleyway and um.

They were all over each other. Like _completely_ entwined and up against the brick wall and Enjolras dropped his coffee and didn’t _care_ that he dropped his coffee and kind of… had his hands places.

And I only saw R from behind but it was definitely him, it had to be, but maybe not? Because Grantaire and Enjolras… I mean I know they made up after that blow up before Christmas but I didn’t think they even really liked each other let alone… and Enjolras kissed me on NYE and he was kind of intense about it so I thought maybe he… You know what never mind.

Anyway did you know? About them?

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 9:59 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

You owe me a new keyboard I just spit out coffee all over mine

WHAT DID YOU SEE TELL ME EVERYTHING

 

 _On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 8:52 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

So I saw something and I’m a little weirded out and I figured you always seem to know what’s going on with everyone (seriously is that your superpower - you and Courf I swear…) so I thought I’d ask you…

Are Enjolras and Grantaire dating?


	14. Re: duuuuuuuuuuuuuude

****From:**  **R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **To:**  **Grand Master B<bahorel@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **Sent:**  **Tuesday, February 11, 2014 1:16 PM **  
 **Subject:****  Re: duuuuuuuuuuuuuude

that's bc he hasn't seeeeen it

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 1:06 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

ok ok shhhh no one knows. big secret. no tell. feuilly does not want my body but I may be able to bribe him with cigarettes of which you owe me several by the way and those colored pencils you guys like what are those called again?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 1:02 PM, _R <grantaire@lesamisabc__ _ _.org >__ wrote:

it's not his idea it's mine because and i say this with love all you fuckers are going to have an opinion and when he hears them he'll realize he's made a huge mistake and it'll be over before anything even started and we've been hanging out ok - we went to that world's fair thing and it was really fucking nice so we started going some other places and like not dates or anything but he fell asleep at mine last night because we decided it was too cold to actually go anywhere and we watched like 4 movies and we went t get coffee this morning before he had class and then i sort of thought fuck it an kissed him because he held my hand in front of the chagall window on saturday and he kissed me back and there was kind of inappropriate behavior outside the b&b for about a half hour before some lady complained and we parted ways and we are not dating i don'tthink and we are def NOT FUCKING we just made out a lot and it was awesome but you can't tell anyone because i can't go backto just ogling him at meetings or even looking at the chagall window again without being able to evr touch him again and if he comes to his senses he' snever gonna let me touch him again and he's so fucking soft b he's so fucking i;m maybe a little high right now and he's coming back after his poli sci lecture and i don't know what's going to happen and i'm really thoroughly freaked rn tbh because i really fucking hate wanting things ok nothing good ever comes of wanting things especially people especially people likehim who are so bright it hurts to look at them and so smart it makes your brain spin with trying to keep up i can't keep up i can't have any of this but this morning was so sogood and i want to keep it so please please keep it btween you and feuilly ok bribe him withyour body tell him i'll vouch for it

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:57 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Dude calm down no one knows but me. and feuilly who saw you going at it, which again congrats to both of you seriously I am baffled and delighted in equal measure and alo a little concerned that no one's supposed to know? why not? is that something he wants cuz... that seems a lil fucked maybe

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:54 PM, _R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>__ wrote:

shit shit shit please don't fuckign tell anyone no one's supposed to know and no we are not boning we didn't even fucking kiss until today are you fucking batman how do you always fucking know you're worse than courf. shit does courf know//??

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:50 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I heard he climbed you like a tree outside the b&b ;) 

that rhymed

prouvaire would be so proud if he weren't passed out in my lap like a lil sleepy kitten

hold on need to take a pic

anyway if it's true hi fives and if not you should know that enjy was apparently pinned to a brick wall this morning by someone who has your ass which... that's an interesting development all on it's own...

soooo? have you been holding out on me?? if you have I am making all the sad faces at you right now. all of them. 

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:46 PM, _R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>__ wrote:

how what fuckin the hell who the fuck told you that NO 

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:45 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

I can't tell if that's an affirmative or a negative

c'mon man inquiring minds want to knoooow

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:43 PM, R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

 thf uck

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 10:30 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

hey r u and enjolsass boning 


	15. Re: Um

**From:** Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **To:**** the angry ginger <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **Sent:**** Wednesday, February 12, 2014 2:01 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Um

feilly fielly fuilly

bahrel is lovly and v v strong and wars v good cloths i dont know from exprence but most likely v vv good in bed he is taking care of me v nicely while my tteeth were stolen today

he is sleeping now so he does not know i am on his laptop that i though was my laptop and i was v confused when i opened my email and say yr email and i read the whol thread bc trying to figure out what so i saw somethings not supposed to see srry sry

why ar eyou living in yr car don't do that love with me i havea big bed an you can share my closet an my painkillls ther niiiice

bahorl thinks you are v v nice and b is v v nice bc hes scared he made you uncomfy by liking you and he says its ok you don't like him back an he will stop

pssss i knew it about enjorss an r!!!!!! enjlss looks at him too when he thinks no oone sees but i see everythin and so does courff

courf sees when ppl spark like 4th july sprklers and he says they fizzzzzzzt and burn and i wrot a sonnet abut that but i can't find it an he calls me his sparklr i like him soo omcuh evryton shold like evyon bc love is love i lov you filly

 

_Tuesday, February 11, 2014 1:16 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Can I come see you?

Please? 

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:45 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I think I need to see you.

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:44 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I took the day off for J - he got his wisdom teeth out and is currently zonked out and drooling on me while i eat his weird leftovers. why

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:28 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Are you at work right now? Have you taken lunch yet? 

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:20 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

NO. Absolutely NOT. 

can we forget about this too. just forget I said anything. ever. I don’t have a thing for you or whatever. so you don’t have to worry that whenever I care about you or want to help or whatever that it’s coming from my pants

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:17 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Is that why you wanted me to come home with you? After you found out I’ve been living in my car? You were hoping something might happen?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:06 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

but do I also insult their sports team?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 12:04 PM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

you give nicknames to everyone

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:59 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I only give nicknames to people I really like.

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:56 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

You nicknaming me firecrotch in your email and insulting my sports team is you flirting?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:55 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I think I’m experiencing a first here.

I have no idea what to say to that.

Except, yeah? A lot?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:52 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Were you… laying on?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:51 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I think you might be. It’s cool I get it. I’ll lay off.

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:42 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I’m not into Enjolras.

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:40 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I mean by letting me know you’re maybe into Enjolras? 

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:31 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I guess I thought you’d be more discreet? Courf seems to get so excited for people when they hook up and if he didn’t know already… I guess I thought he might accidentally say something and embarrass them. I wouldn’t want anyone to be embarrassed. People getting together is a nice thing. It’s good. And like I said you’re discreet. You haven’t told anyone about my situation, so I know you can keep things quiet so…

What do you mean “let you down easy”?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:22 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

can i just

why did you email me? you said yourself courf knows shit too so why me and not him

are you just trying to let me down easy…?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:14 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I want to say no but I do. Yes.

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:13 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

yeah ok. forgotten. never happened. i know nothing.

except i might have just emailed R

do you want to know what he says

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:08 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

No. I don’t know. He’s never mentioned it and I just kind of thought if he ever did… I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about him like that? Even when it was happening. I mean it was nice. It’s nice to be kissed and he was good at it but I don’t know. I think I was too surprised it was happening in the first place to consider that he might actually mean it… I figured he was just drunk. He tried to pet my hair the last time he was drunk so… I mean is he usually affectionate like that? I’ve only seen him drunk twice… Have you ever seen him do that? Like be affectionate to people like that when he’s drunk? Or is he just like that with me?

It doesn’t matter, I was just surprised and it’s slow today so I thought I’d email you about it because you enjoy it when our friends are weird (and Enjolras and Grantaire climbing each other outside the B&B in broad daylight is weird. For them.) and I guess I kind of wanted to know either way since I’m still trying to figure you all out…

Just… can you forget I mentioned it? I shouldn’t have asked, it’s none of my business. They probably want to keep whatever it is between them. In which case I feel like a jerk for spilling so can we just forget I emailed you at all please

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 11:03 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

does it matter to you if they are?did you want something to happen? with e i mean after he laid one on you were you hoping he’d do it again

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 10:55 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

In the kitchen. After the ball drop.

Do you think they’re a thing or just… doing… things.

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 10:32 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Wait when did he kiss you on nye you didn’t kiss anyone on nye

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 10:27 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I was on the bus and we were at a stop and I looked out the window at the Beans and Bagels we sometimes get breakfast from and I saw them around the corner, you know in that kind of alleyway and um.

They were all over each other. Likecompletelyentwined and up against the brick wall and Enjolras dropped his coffee and didn’tcarethat he dropped his coffee and kind of… had his hands places.

And I only saw R from behind but it was definitely him, it had to be, but maybe not? Because Grantaire and Enjolras… I mean I know they made up after that blow up before Christmas but I didn’t think they even really liked each other let alone… and Enjolras kissed me on NYE and he was kind of intense about it so I thought maybe he… You know what never mind.

Anyway did you know? About them?

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 9:59 AM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

You owe me a new keyboard I just spit out coffee all over mine

WHAT DID YOU SEE TELL ME EVERYTHING

 

_On Tuesday, February 11, 2014 at 8:52 AM, Feuilly <feuilly@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

So I saw something and I’m a little weirded out and I figured you always seem to know what’s going on with everyone (seriously is that your superpower - you and Courf I swear…) so I thought I’d ask you…

Are Enjolras and Grantaire dating?


	16. Re: Please please please say yes

**From:** Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **To:**** Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **Sent:**** Thursday, February 13, 2014 2:41 PM **  
 **Subject:**** Re: Please please please say yes

They appear to be figuring shit out. That’s all I know. Promise. Pinky swear.

I’ll totally take you up on making out. In the parking lot though. The lanes are sacred - no sucking face there, but outside is fair game.

Do not take romantic advice from R. I don’t think either or your livers could take that conversation.

Sending out an email in a bit.

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 2:32 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Ok 1: Agreed on us being a bunch of emotionally stunted friendcestuous weirdos. And now apparently there is extra weirdness about Enjolras & R. Fantastic. (You are really bad at hiding shit and you better tell me tomorrow even if you have to like sign it or smoke signal it or carrier pigeon it, whatever.)

2: If you’re over it then how come you’re not emailing him back? (sorry, sorry, I’ll leave you alone I just want someone to be sad with me. Sometimes you can’t help who you’re into though… I mean look at ALL OF US. If I could choose not to be in love with my best friend believe me…)

2a: It’ll be easier in a group setting to bypass the speech - I bet you ten bucks he’ll just ask if you’re cool and when you say yes that’ll be the end of it.

2b: We can make out if you want so he’ll think you’ve moved on. (the rule of tongues does not apply to us because we made up Love Stinks Bowling in the first place)

3: I’m really really lonely. I think I smell like it. Joly looks at me funny now. I don’t think he knows though. I think he thinks I have the flu. So basically he’s keeping his distance anyway which helps but also makes everything a million times worse. FML.

3a: I’d get tips from R on how to do the pining thing as a lifestyle choice but I don’t want to be so obvious about it…

3b: No, seriously you have to tell me what’s going on with them.

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 2:01 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Apparently not everyone.

He said he wants to see me - I think he wants to make sure there’s no weirdness. Which… things are always weird. It’s us. Our friend group is incapable of not being weird. Feuilly’s new so he hasn’t caught on to that yet. 

I need to email him back. I’m being lame right now and avoiding him because I really don’t want the “you’re really great but” speech. I’d rather we just both forget all about it. It’s not a big deal. It was just a  _crush_. I’m like 99.9% over it already. I’m not into people who aren’t into me. It’s a rule. My radar was off. Not a big deal.

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 1:44 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

How did he not know?? Everyone knows!

Fuck you, tell me!

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 1:43 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

No, he did not know

Nothing. Shhh.

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 1:38 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Jesus,  _finally_.

Wait, did he not know???

Also WHAT

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 1:32 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I may have owned up to having a thing for him. To him.

Right. Yes. I will invite R. And Enjolras. Because they are definitely not dating or doing anything that may be mistaken for dating, thus meeting the Requirements For Participation.

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 1:22 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

What’d you do???

Also, don’t think I didn’t notice you’re still leaving out Enjolras & R - are they at it again? I thought they were being weird last week but they weren’t arguing or anything so I thought they were cool? You can at least invite R - Enj never comes to this stuff anyway unless we lie and tell him it’s Amis business.

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 1:16 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

Right, Feuilly. Ok. Yeah. (I may have embarrassed the shit out of myself but that doesn’t mean he can’t partake in cheap beer and lanes too)

 

_On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 1:12 PM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org> wrote:_

I have no idea, but if they can keep their hands to themselves and pretend to be single like the rest of us suckers for one night they can come. The second I see anyone’s tongue near anyone’s anything they’re getting booted.

You forgot R, Enjolras & Feuilly.

 

 _On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 12:52 PM, Bahorel <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

Dude, no worries - the lane’s been reserved since last year’s tournament. Love Stinks Bowling will always be a haven for those of us who are alone on this godforsaken “holiday” either by choice or circumstance. Even if it’s just me. Playing with myself (read that however you want).

Also, definitely NO COUPLES. This is a love free zone. Only snark, bitterness or well-adjusted singlehood is welcome. So that leaves

You

Me

Ep

Ferre

Courf?

Jehan?

(Are they still pretending like they’re “just sleeping with each other” or have they joined the rest of us in reality? Jehan was too doped up on painkillers to tell me anything other than how pretty everyone is (he really likes your head btw))

 

 _On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 11:48 AM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

NO COUPLES if we are ok???

(Please say we are I neeeeeeeed it.)

(I mean no one cheated on me obviously, but the last verse stands. On my chest. In spiked heels.)

 

 _On Thursday, February 13, 2014 at 11:39 AM, Bossuet <bossuet@lesamisabc.org>_ wrote:

GPOY AHOY:

[HTTP://DRESPACIAL.COM/POST/62815249187/FOREVER-ALONE](http://drespacial.com/post/62815249187/forever-alone)

Are we doing Love Sucks Bowling tomorrow night?


	17. I am an idiot

**From:** R <grantaire@lesamisabc.org> **  
 **To:**** Grand Master B <bahorel@lesamisabc.org>  
 **Sent:** Thursday, February 13, 2014 4:01 PM  
 **Subject:** I am an idiot

Jesus Christ. Delete every email I sent you on Tuesday. I'm a fucking disaster of a person at all times which is a surprise to absolutely no one but that was more embarrassing than usual.

For the record, we are not dating. The B&B grope was a one off. 

Feuilly likes these - http://www.fabercastell.com/products/coloured-pencil/PencilPITTOILBASEsanguine/112920

They carry them at the Blick's on State

Are you going to give him a bouquet of oil pencils because I would drop my pants in a second if someone did that shit for me.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please let me know if the youtube videos are not posting and I'll put in links instead!)
> 
> (Also, come say hi on [tumblr](http://thestarsjustblinkforus.tumblr.com/) :))


End file.
